Warriors Theme Songs
by Flight Of The Fallen
Summary: The theme songs of the warriors
1. Crowfeather- saved by you

**Here is Crowfeather's theme song, I hope you like it.**

**I **was with you

On that cliff face

I have a question

Who was saved

Was it me or you

Was it me who was saved by you

Or did I save you

I believe that I would stop breathing with out you my love

Or did I save you from falling off that cliff face

Tell me my love

Did I save you or myself

I believe that I would be gone dissolved in the wind my love

With out you I would be nothing

You saved me my love


	2. I Can Do Anything You Can-Bluestar

**Important note. I own these songs but do not own warriors some of these songs might resemble others.**

I can do anything you can

I can run faster than you

I can do anything you can

I can swim faster than you

I can do anything you can

I can do anything you can

I can do any thing you can

I am a leader what are you

What are you

I know what I am

Can you say for your self

I can do any thing you can

**so another chappie done. I hope you like it **

**also I own this song**

**i do not own warriors**

**some songs might resemble others**


	3. Silverstream-Dying for them

**Here is Silversteams song**

I lay here on the ground

With my very last breath

I'm dying for them

Those little faces scorched in my memory

I'm dying for them

Cause their mine and I love them

So

With my very last breath

I vow to save their lives that

I would dye over and over again to save them

I love them

I would die for them

I'm dying for them


	4. Nightcloud

This whole life I have lived

All of it for him

He never noticed me

No matter how I looked

Or when I leave prey for him

He never noticed me

How I was around him shy as the birds

He was always looking at her even though I was here

When his heart broke in two I was there for him

But then he noticed me and was loving me

He didn't know oh he didn't know

That I could see past that gaze

He didn't love me

When that little one came into the world

He didn't care his I was

He didn't look at him at all

That day I knew that I had to say goodbye

But I didn't I still loved him

Even though I was just his to prove his loyalty

He didn't love me

But I love him

**This song and all the future songs are mine although they might bear some relation to other love songs.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own warriors**

**I like candy I am going to have a new story Lolz**


	5. Tawnypelt - Girl in country song

Well, I wish I had some shoes on my two bare feet  
And it's gettin' kinda cold in these painted on cut-off jeans  
I hate the way this bikini top chafes  
Do I really have to wear it all day? (Yeah, baby)

I hear you over there on your tailgate whistlin' _[whistle]_  
Sayin', "Hey girl." ("Hey, girl.")  
But you know I ain't listenin'  
'Cause I got a name  
And to you it ain't "pretty little thing", "hottie" or "baby"  
Yeah it's drivin' me red-red-red-red-red-red-redneck crazy

_[Chorus:]_  
Bein' the girl in a country song  
How in the world did it go so wrong?  
Like all we're good for  
Is looking good for you and your friends on the weekend  
Nothing more  
We used to get a little respect  
Now we're lucky if we even get  
To climb up in your truck, keep our mouth shut and ride along  
And be the girl in a country song

Well, shakin' my moneymaker ain't ever made me a dime  
And there ain't no sugar for you in this shaker of mine  
Tell me one more time, "you gotta get you some of that"  
Sure I'll slide on over, but you're gonna get slapped (Hah!)  
These days it ain't easy being that

_[Chorus:]_  
Girl in a country song  
How in the world did it go so wrong?  
Like all we're good for  
Is looking good for you and your friends on the weekend  
Nothing more  
We used to get a little respect  
Now we're lucky if we even get  
To climb up in your truck, keep our mouth shut and ride along  
And be the girl in a country song (Yeah, yeah, yeah, baby)

Aww no, Conway and George Strait  
Never did it this way  
Back in the old days  
Aww y'all, we ain't a cliché  
That ain't no way  
To treat a lady...

_[Chorus:]_  
...like a girl in a country song  
How in the world did it go so wrong?  
Like all we're good for  
Is looking good for you and your friends on the weekend  
Nothing more  
We used to get a little respect  
Now we're lucky if we even get  
To climb up in your truck, keep our mouth shut and ride along  
Down some old dirt road we don't even wanna be on  
And be the girl in a country song

("Yeah, baby, I ain't your tan legged Juliet. Can I put on some real clothes now?")

Aww, no

This is a actual song by Maddie And Tae

I don't own this song or warriors


End file.
